Pokemon mystery dungeon: the legend of aura
by kotina
Summary: this is a story that follows a pokemon who used to be humen sorry i cant give you a name becuse thats a little secret of mine ok anyways r&r thank you


The legend of aura

kotina: ^_^ hello agean my fateful fans this is a new fanfiction it is pokemon but this one is different this ones pokemon mystery dungeon it is completely new and not really based on the pmd

chapter 1 a odd riolu

"_w..what the... where am I, this breeze it feels so warm yet I can still feel the coldness of winter..."_ a white dog like pokemon appears

"_**your journey is to begin my young friend search for the truth, the truth of why you were cursed as a pokemon. but you well have to make a hard choice weather in the end, to stay as a pokemon or to return to your human form" **_the dog like pokemon said

"_a...arceus what do you mean"_ the humen notces arceus starting to disappear"_NO ARCEUS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" _the humen said but then everything went black

...

"...wake up" a female voice said worried about the small blue and black pokemon in front of her

"is he dead?" another male voice said a little less worried about it

she sighs "well he is breathing fang" she said happy the little guy was alive

the poochyena known as fang sighs"ok ralts we well take this riolu to chansey" fang said putting the small blue and black dog onto his back and walking with ralts to a small vilage and though it to a small hut

"chansey we have a injured pokemon here it looks like a riolu" ralts said puicking up the small dog from fangs back

"oh my oh my here let me look what I have that can help him" the female chansey said searching though the cupboards and finaly finding a small bottle

"ah here go this should help help help" runs over to riolu putting the small bottle in his mouth

"drink up deary" she said rubbing the back of riolus head

all the while fang and ralts were watching "do you think he well be ok fang" she asked still worried about the aura pokemon

fang sighs and rubs his head agenst ralts "i am sure he well be fine chansey is the best healer in are village remember" he said trying to calm her down

...

"_where am I now...?what is going on? why cant I open my eyes? I haven't been able to since I feel down that creak in the earth and then arceus appeared saying I was cursed to be a pokemon...WAIT A POKEMON!" _riolu mentally screamed and he sighs

"_i don't remember anything from when I was human not even my name I just remember falling though a hole and meeting arceus and her warnings"_

he said to him self and he sighs agean_" I have to try and open my eyes" _

he concentrated finally opening his eyes light blinding him he could hear muffled talking about him finally wakening up.

...

"ah so your awake deary that is great great great!" yelled a happy chansey that the medicine worked so well

riolu looked around abit confused at what was going on and he looked at chansey "y...you talked" he siad looking abit surprised

chansey looked confused"well yes deary I did but don't people talk where you come from?" she asked checking his tempter to make sure he didn't have a fever

he blushed at her touch(not for what you think ^_^ I well explain at the end of this chapter)

"u...um no not normally" he said looking down only to be shocked that his hand has become a paw

"_so thats what arceus meant by being cursed as a pokemon"_ he thought as he sighed and he looked at chansey

"could you tell me what happened?" he asked abit confused to why he was where he was

"well deary I cant tell you you were taken here by poochyena and ralts here" she said pointing at the sleeping duo ralts using poochyena as a pillow

"ok then I guess I should talk to them when they wake up" he lays back in the bed steering at his new paw and soon falling asleep

end of chapter 1

kotina: YAY that was actually fun to write and now its time for some explaining

1: the reason riolu blushed when chansey touched him is because he is very shy when it comes to people touching him

2: no fang and ralts are not dateing they are actually more like brother and sister I well get into that in a later chapter

ok I have a request for any reviewers I am looking for a nickname for ralts if you have any good ones please tell me thank you

r&r


End file.
